


Party All the Time

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Multi, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It’s a typical day in the library. Discussing demons.<br/>Disclaimer: So not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party All the Time

"...and you know what they say: 'evil loves to party'!" Xander said, glancing around the library.

Oz blinked. "Does anyone actually say that?"

Xander's mouth dropped open, and he focused on Willow's new boyfriend. "Well. No. No one actually says that. That I'm aware of." 

"So, you're just spouting nonsense?" Cordelia wanted to know. She clicked her tongue in disappointment. "I don't know what I see in you." 

"If we can get back to the subject on hand," Giles said, tapping the old, smelly book in front of him. 

"Ooh, right," Willow said, wriggling in her hard library chair, "with the evil, and the big celebration." 

"Celebration of evil?" Buffy asked as she pushed through the library doorway, Angel following in her wake like a big, grumpy, far-too-attractive shadow, and Xander really wished he hadn't thought that. "What celebration of evil?" 

"Ah, Buffy, Angel." Giles smiled briefly, taking off his glasses and polishing the lenses. "So good of you to drop by." 

Buffy narrowed her eyes, perching on the end of the table. "So, what's the what? Some really big bad? It's about the time for another apocalypse, isn't it?"

Slipping his glasses back on, Giles sighed. "It's a - a celebration, of sorts, to bring about power when the Hastalath appears." 

Angel finally spoke. "Hastalath?" 

"Figures he's heard of it," Xander muttered, grunting when Cordelia thumped his stomach with the back of her hand. 

"So, you are aware of it?" 

"Only from Dru." Angel rubbed his chin, his decidedly masculine chin, and said, "I'll do some poking around and get back with you." Without waiting for anyone's response, he spun around and stalked off with his coat sailing behind him. 

"That's how you make an exit," Cordelia said, nodding her appreciation. 

"If we could focus on the Rastafarians?" Xander asked, a little desperate. Bad enough Buffy was with Angel, he really hated it when his girlfriend eyed up the vampire like he was a piece of meat. 

"Yes, the Hastalath," Giles said, picking up his book, and starting to read out-loud. And if that wasn't a mood killer, Xander didn't know what was. If he could, he'd buy the Watcher-Dude a beer.


End file.
